This invention relates generally to a combination timepiece with a pager and global positioning system and, more particularly, to a timepiece having separate and distinct displays for displaying data relative to a timepiece, pager, and global positioning system.
Persons who frequently travel away from their homes or offices often rely on several different devices to communicate with family members and employers or to verify their geographic position. Such communication and navigation devices include cellular telephones, pagers, global positioning systems, radios, etc. It may quickly become cumbersome to carry or store such devices if two or more of such devices are needed. While the inconvenience of carrying multiple communication and navigation devices is experienced even relative to vehicle travel, the problem of maintaining possession of such devices is even more difficult for individuals who need to venture away from a vehicle or place of business for a period of time.
Devices that combine a timepiece with a pager are known in the art. Although several display mechanisms are disclosed, extensive amounts of pager data cannot be displayed by existing devices without some obstruction of view by hands of the timepiece or without temporarily suspending the timekeeping function. Additionally, known pager displays cannot be completely hidden from view when not in use.
Global positioning systems (GPS) for personal navigation are also known in the art. Such devices, however, must be carried or stored in addition to other communication devices in a vehicle or on a person""s body.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a timepiece with a pager and global positioning system. It is further desirable to have a timepiece with separate and distinct displays for each additional functional device. It is also desirable that the GPS device is actuated only upon a user opening a hinged watch cover.
A timepiece constructed in accordance with the present invention utilizes a watch housing having a lower portion and an upper portion. The upper portion is hingedly coupled to the lower portion such that the upper portion can be selectively pivoted between an open and closed configuration. A conventional timekeeping assembly and pager are mounted within the upper portion of the watch housing and are continuously powered by a battery. The upper face of the upper portion includes an analog display having watch hands for indicating the relative time of day. A digital display is positioned on the lower face of the upper portion for displaying information relative to messages received by the pager. The pager display may be viewed by pivoting the upper portion to an open configuration.
A global positioning system (GPS) is mounted within the lower portion of the watch housing and provides standard GPS data to a digital display positioned on the upper face of the lower portion. The GPS is selectively powered by a battery upon the upper portion being placed in an open configuration. Thus, as the watch housing is opened, power is delivered to the GPS. Each display utilized by the present invention is separate and distinct from the other displays such that each one may be viewed without obstruction or interference.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a timepiece having a pager and a global positioning system within a watch housing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a timepiece, as aforesaid, which can display time, pager, and global positioning data on separate and distinct displays.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a timepiece, as aforesaid, wherein the pager and global position display mechanisms are hidden from view until a hingeable cover is raised.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a timepiece, as aforesaid, which indicates when a message has been received by the pager.
A further object of this invention is to provide a timepiece, as aforesaid, in which power is delivered to the global position device upon raising the cover.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a timepiece, as aforesaid, having buttons for manipulating time, pager, and global positioning functions.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.